


Letting The Living Let Go

by PocketOfWeird



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka recieves advice but does she learn from it? Probably not, Grief, Guilt, Obi-Wan gives advice, Post-Episode s05e5 Tipping Points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketOfWeird/pseuds/PocketOfWeird
Summary: Obi-Wan gives Ahsoka some late night advice on guilt and letting go.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Steela Gerrera & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Letting The Living Let Go

Ashoka shifted her feet to try and balance herself better on the uneven ground. Below her was Steela Gerara, hanging onto the cliff for dear life, and below Steela was a deadly fall that would take both of them if Ahsoka made one wrong step. 

She could sense Lux’s anxiety and impatience, but it wasn’t exactly like Ahsoka could go any faster _._

Ahsoka reached out her hand and using the Force, Ahsoka lifted up Steela, bringing her away from the cliff and certain death. “I’ve got you,” she reassured Steela, and partially herself. 

She let out a sigh of relief once their hands touched and she led Steela onto stable ground. 

_This is what Jedi are supposed to be,_ thought Ahsoka. _Not soldiers._

“Thank you, Ahsoka.” Steela smiled at her, then rushed to Lux who was waiting anxiously away from the cliff. 

Then someone yelled something about a gun that wasn’t disabled, and the Force was yelling at her to move, and every nerve in her shoulder felt like it was on fire, and Ahsoka was _fallingfallingfallingfallingfalling–_

And then she woke up, and just like last night, and the night before that, Steela was still dead. 

* * *

Ahsoka vaulted over the training droid with ease. 

_You should’ve been faster Tano._

She landed and rolled on the floor of the training room. 

_You could’ve been stronger._

She stood up and turned towards the droid. 

_You should have paid closer attention._

With a yell of frustration she kicked outward and Ahsoka’s foot came into contact with the padded head of the training droid. She hadn’t kicked it too hard, but it was still made of metal and the worn down cushioning didn’t do much to keep her from adding a new bruise to her body. 

She sent the droid back to its place so it could shut down, and flopped down onto the mats of the Gym. She was sore and Kix would yell at her if he saw her training while her shoulder hadn’t properly healed yet, but it was better than just laying in her quarters, and it was certainly better than meditating or trying to fall asleep. 

Ahsoka stuck out her hand and used the Force to call her water to her, which was definitely considered an improper use of the Force, but it was 0200 and Ahsoka was too tired to care. It wasn’t like anyone was around to see her anyways, so she was fine. 

“You know, as your Grandmaster I’m pretty sure I’m obligated to lecture you for that.” 

_Kriff._ Ahsoka shot upwards, and moved into a position of what she hoped made her look like she just came from a healthy session of releasing her emotions into the Force instead of her beating up a poor training droid because she couldn’t properly cope with grief. “Master Kenobi, I didn’t notice that you came in!” 

He gave her an amused smile then sat down across from her, “are you alright, Ahsoka?” 

She rolled her shoulder, “yeah, I took the medication that Kix prescribed to me and he said that with some more bacta and rest I’ll be fine to be sent back out in no time.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head, “that isn’t what I was talking about.” 

_Oh._ Ahsoka looked down at her hands folded in her lap “I’m okay, I’m glad that I was able to help free Onderon.” 

Obi-Wan exuded nothing but calm soothing energy in the Force. “I’ve lost a fair share of people in my life, maybe I could’ve saved them, maybe not.” His gentle gaze on her remained unwavering, “What is important is not letting those deaths control you, and remembering the faces of those you did manage to save.” 

Ahsoka nodded.

“I’ll admit that during the course of my padawanship I never had to fight in an intergalactic war, but I did lose my Master.” 

Ahsoka knew that, everyone knew that. Master Qui-Gon Jinn had died at the hands of a Sith, who Obi-Wan later killed. That story was told in the crèche frequently, and many details had been exaggerated, including that Master Kenobi had faced five Sith, or that he lost his leg in the fight, or that the fight took place on the roof of the palace, but the death of Master Jinn always remained the same. 

“We meant to take on Maul together, but we were separated by ray shields. I couldn’t do anything but watch as he was cut down in front of me.” Obi-Wan looked upwards as he recalled the story, his mind seemed to be somewhere else. “For too long I blamed myself for Qui-Gon’s death, I thought I wasn’t fast enough, or that since I was the Padawan I should’ve attacked first to defend my Master, but none of that would bring back Qui-Gon.” He looked back at Ahsoka, “I know that it’s hard, but the only way you’ll be free is by letting go of your guilt.” 

She bowed her head, not sure what to say. 

“Now, why don’t we go find some tea, and I can tell you some stories from Anakin’s apprenticeship.” 

Ahsoka smiled and pushed herself up from off the ground, “Thank you, Master Kenobi.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes twinkled, “You’re welcome Ahsoka. Afterwards, I suggest you get some sleep, I believe Anakin mentioned something to me about hand-to-hand combat training tomorrow, and you don’t want to be half asleep for that.” 

She groaned, but still managed to keep the small smile on her face as they walked out of the training room together. The question of why Master Kenobi was awake only crossed her mind once he had sent her back to her quarters. 

  
  



End file.
